StrawberryCheesecake
by Ashna
Summary: It's the next day and Daisuke's not quite sure what to do. Yamato knows Just what their going to do. If he could just get Taichi away from the TV. (Yaoi, LEMON!!! pwp and add a bit oh Ken!)
1. Shower games

New readers this is the continuation of my story Cheesecake. Read that one first..don't have to but it is funny, kinky, eye candy!

Well normally I wouldn't submit to a demand for a sequel for a PWP but I have MAJOR writers block for ALL my other stories. Sigh Hope in Despair is driving me crazy. Plus I'm trying to pass Math this year so I can graduate. So I'm only writing short stories or stuff that I've all ready written on paper but am transferring to the comp. Like my Jyoumato series.....PWP's are easy...they have no plot there for can not strike you down with writers block! My writers block all ways revolves around getting the characters to do something without making them OOC. Onni-san for those who've read it has decided to become a monster of writers block!!!! Hope in Despair always gets one little hang up that takes me FOREVER to figure out. Okay now I'm just babbling. Onwards to the story and my contest stuff!

And now for an announcement. I am having a writing contest because I want to! It's gotta be a threesome!!!!!! Or at least a love triangle. Anybody can be in there, yaoi, yuri or het I don't care....much. It can be PWP but I'd prefer something with plot. Any rating except for G! Because this story has to have angst!!!! There the only rules as follows

Threesome/love triangle  
Angst

That's all people! All I want! There will be three winners. Third gets a picture of their fave couple as hentai or as innocent as they wish. (I am a good artist so don't worry), Second gets a short story written by me of whoever they want. And first Gets a story as long as they want and three pictures of their faves!!!!!

That's an okay contest right? If your entering please send me a copy of your story at 

Ashna_Wiccan@hotmail.com

Onwards with my second PWP that has a smidge of plot. Aka Yamato trying to set up Daisuke and Ken-chan!! While still having fun himself. ^_~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke sighed half awake, half asleep. He felt very warm and sheltered, basicly he didn't feel like moving. He was vaguely aware of a warm mass curled up against his back and arms wrapped around him. Another similar mass was in front of him and he'd wrapped his arms about them.

He lay there in a hazy dream like state not really caring where he was until the person infront of him yawned shifted and got up. Daisuke shivered in the sudden draft and grumbled in protest at having his warm little cocoon disrupted.

"Sorry Daisuke..." A soft voice said as a hand ruffled his hair gently.

Daisuke decided that he'd except the apology as long as he could stay asleep. That and the arms around Daisuke and pulled him in tighter something warm and soft nuzzling at the base of his neck.

He felt asleep again and the next time his eyes opened he was completely awake. The arms where still wrapped around him tightly but now he knew who it was. 

*Yamato.....*

His mind swirled around as he remembered the events of the previous night. That had Not been something he'd expected to do when the two older boys had invited them over. Apparently it had been something they'd planned! But he couldn't really complain, he had let them after awhile. It had been..fun?

Yawning Daisuke stretched enticing a moan of protest from the blonde behind him.

"Go back as'eep Dai-chan." Yamato mumbled hugging the smaller boy as if he was a giant teddy bear.

But now that he was awake Daisuke could fall back asleep. He was hungry and needed to take a shower. He never cleaned up from the night before and he was distinctly sticky on his front. That and he desperately needed to use the toilet.

He tried to wriggle out of Yamato's grip but that only made him hold on tighter. He tried prying off his arms but that didn't work either.

"Yamato let go..."He asked starting to get desperate.

"No"

"Come on..I need to use the bathroom." he said whining just a little.

It worked as with a grumble Yamato let go curling up and bring the blankets in around him. Daisuke went to get up then remembered he was completely naked. He paused as his face turned a shade of pink. A chuckle from behind him made him turn around and look back at the older boy. All he could see was a head of blonde hair and one blue eye squinting at him. A hand emerged and pointed towards the corner of the room.

"There's a robe on the chair." He said drawing his arm back into the covers the blue eye squeezing shut as Yamato tried to go back to sleep.

Daisuke jumped out of bed quickly grabbing the robe and wrapping it around himself, blushing the whole way. He left the room and walked down the hallway to the bathroom. He could hear the T.V. on in the living room and the sound of a soccer game and knew where Taichi had gone.

He used the facilities and turned on the water for his shower. His mind mean while digested the happenings of the day before. It had been all together a weird experience and he wasn't quite sure how to act. It was fairly obvious even to him that the older boys had a relationship. One he'd been dragged into for it seemed no other reason then they thought he was cute.

He jumped into the water rinsing off the evidence of the nights activities and blushed remembering that he didn't exactly protest much. Sure he'd been shocked but he never pushed them away. In fact when asked whether he wanted them to continue he'd nodded.

So absorbed in his own thoughts he did not notice when someone entered the bathroom, slipping into the shower behind him. He did notice how ever when two hands placed themselves on his waist, the person pressing themselves against his back. He yelped in surprise spinning around to come face to face with a slightly grinning Yamato.

"Sorry if I startled you Dai-chan." he said pulling Daisuke close and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Daisuke didn't responde as Yamato was running his hands along his back gently sending little shivers through the younger boy. The cinnamon haired digidestined had decided much earlier last night that Yamato was very good at kissing and simple foreplay. Despite himself he was starting to wonder if he was just as good at something else.

He allowed Yamato to touch him and raised slightly trembling hands, he couldn't stop that trembling, and rested them on Yamato's arms. The blonde smiled against his lips and ran his hand lightly along Daisuke's ass then pulled him forward against him. Daisuke gasped as he felt the older boys arousal pressed against his lower stomach. He couldn't help it as he too became hard and he press forward against Yamato as well. He pretty much decided to go along with anything and forget all doubts by now. This was too much fun to refuse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~POV change

Yamato chuckled at Daisuke's enthusiasm and reached behind him to where a stool as in the shower. It was Normally used for his Dad who had a bad leg and liked to be able to sit down in the shower. Of course Yamato had another plan for it today.

He sat down and brought Daisuke down with him, the younger boy sitting on his lap. He looked unsure but willing to go along with anything Yamato wanted. The blonde smiled and placing one arm around Daisuke's waist pulled him forward for a kiss. This subsequently pressed their groins to together and Daisuke moaned deep in his throat.

Those little sounds of pleasure had almost driven him over the edge last night. He probably would have pounced on the younger boy long before if Taichi hadn't made him promise to let him handle Daisuke's first time. Of course now he could explore the boy in full detail. Truly Daisuke was too kawaii for his own good. He just couldn't keep his hands off his smooth tanned skin.

He sorta reminded Yamato of Taichi except for a few things. Daisuke was a bit more muscular then Taichi had been at this age and while they both had boundless energy Daisuke was more innocent with a touch of wide eyed optimism that was just too...kawaii.

Like the hesitant way he was trying to touch Yamato back. His hands resting lightly on Yamato's shoulder and upper arms. Almost like he could decide where to put them. He responded well to the kisses allowing Yamato to explore his mouth, sometimes touching his tongue to Yamato's.

He reached behind Daisuke and gently as not to startle him too much inserted one finger into him. Daisuke gasped and shuddered in Yamato's arms. He broke off the kiss and buried his head in Yamato's shoulder. Slowly Yamato stretched him out adding two more fingers. He worked him gently searching around a bit before finding the spot. Daisuke whimmped into his shoulder and Yamato held him close with his free arm around his waist.

Daisuke's hands were now needing at Yamato's shoulders in time with the movement of his fingers, much to Yamato's amusement. The boy would lose any reservations the minute he felt more then just tiny sensations.

*Ken's in for a ride when he finally gets a hold of this one..*

Yamato chuckled mentally as he removed his fingers, Daisuke whimpering in protest. He grabbed a hold of Daisuke's waist with both his hands and slowly lowered him down onto him. Daisuke gasped shuddering as Yamato ever so slowly entered him.

It quite a bit of control on Yamato's part not to move quicker, trying to keep in mind that this was only Daisuke's second time. As soon as Daisuke was sitting flat on his lap, he paused letting the smaller boy get used to the sensation.

He bit back a moan as Daisuke trying to get more comfortable wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck and hung on, inadventatly increasing the pressure around Yamato. Tired of waiting Yamato pulled Daisuke back and let him come down in a gentle trust. Daisuke moaned in pleasure as Yamato did this again and again starting up a steady rythym. He went slowly though intent on driving daisuke up the wall. He enjoyed hear the little moans, sighs and occasionally squeaks coming from his younger lover.

"Please......"Daisuke panted at one point as Yamato once again lowered him slowly onto himself.

"Hmmm?" He asked grinning evilly.

"Please....more...harder..." Daisuke moaned and Yamato could see his ears turn red in a blush.

Yamato chuckled and removing one hand from Daisuke's waist, lifted his chin up for a kiss just as he increased the rate of his thrusts. Daisuke sighed into his mouth and clung tighter to his neck. Soon Yamato had Daisuke moaning and panting in time to their love making, not that he was doing any better of course.

Daisuke shuddered against him and spilled on their chests, Yamato following closely behind him. He held on to Daisuke as he slowly spiralled down and kissed him gently, removing himself from his body.

"Well," he said quietly as Daisuke leaned back to look at him.

"Now we have to get you cleaned up again."

Daisuke blinked at him then smiled. Yamato wondered what the younger boy was up to then soon found out as Daisuke reached down and stroked him. Yamato almost choked, not expecting this from his younger companion. He quickly grew hard again as Daisuke continued to tease him.

"I think we can do that later." Daisuke said quietly sounding just slightly unsure of himself.

Yamato smiled back and pulling Daisuke close again kissed the side of his neck gently.

"Agreed."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Don't worry there's gonna be more! I still have to get ken over there And I'm planning a scene with Just Taichi and Yamato going at it. With Daisuke watching of course. Hee I'm having fun writing this!!!!^_~  



	2. How to distract your boyfriend

Sigh. Here it is oh so impatient people. The crappy second chapter of a fic I write when I don't want to think. I swear this world isn't fair.(duh) I agonize over plot and character stuff for hours on Onni-san or whatever I'm writing. I write One measly fic with no plot to give me a break and it's got more reviews then anything I've taken seriously!!!!:( it sucks. I even get a piccy from Cheesecake and nothing for others...snif.....snif.....Oh well I like getting reviews so I finally gave in. Here's the next chapter. This one is just for all the vouyers out there who would die to be in Daisuke's shoes at this point. And for my friend Chibi-C who loves this crappy stuff to death for some reason......??O_o?? I don't ask why.  
Anyway next chapter has Ken!!!

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato closed the door to the bathroom behind him as Daisuke continued cleaning up. It was amazing how long it took to take a shower these days. An hour did seem kind of long. Luckily their apartment building had a large water heater. He turned and walked quietly down the hallway towards the living room. Taichi was still watching TV and Yamato got a sinking feeling as he identified the sounds.

*Soccer game. Kuso! Now he'll be watching that all day. This was supposed to be a weekend of fun no sports. Well....maybe sports of another kind......*

He thought as he came around the couch and sat in the one corner. Taichi's eyes where glued to the screen, flickering as they followed the players in their game. He had one leg up on the couch his arm resting on the knee. He was chewing on his thumb nail which meant the game was a close one and evenly matched.

*I hate to intrupt such a good game but....Hell I gonna love interrupting the stupid game.*

He scooted over to the other side and cuddled up beside Taichi. The brunette did drop his leg and wrap his arm around Yamato but his eyes didn't leave the screen once. So Yamato put one arm around Taichi's waist and let the other travel up his shirt stroking the tanned skin.

No response. Sighing in exasperation Yamato rolled his eyes and let his hand travel a little higher to brush against Taichi's nipples lightly. While this got Taichi's attention it was short lived. He simply grabbed Yamato's hand and removed it from his shirt. Eyes still on the game. 

Yamato leaned his head on Taichi's shoulder and drummed his hand on his thigh thinking of what he could do next.

"Don't even think about it." Taichi muttered though his eyes never left the screen.

*He knows me so well.*

"Why not?" He grinned moving so that he was in Taichi's lap before the brown eyed boy could blink.

Taichi sighed his eyes flickering from the screen to the blonde for a few seconds before returning to the game.

"Because I'd like to watch a game all the way through for once?" He said his voice sounding slightly resigned to his fate.

Yamato shook his head and began running kisses along Taichi's neck, and hand running up along the inside of his shirt again. Another sigh from Taichi and him reaching for the remote was all the warning he had before Yamato found himself flipped onto his back with Taichi grinning down at him.

"Decided not to watch the game have we?"Yamato said teasingly.

His only answer was Taichi's mouth covering his own in a hungry kiss. 

~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke towelled his hair dry as he walked down the hallway. He was pretty confused at this point and a little surprised with himself. He had not expected Any of this when he first came here. If some told him he'd be having sex with Yamato in the shower on Friday he would have laughed then punched their lights out.

*Things sure change fast.*

He thought dryly then paused as he reached the end of the hallway. The TV was no longer on and he had a clear view of the couch from the hallway. You'd think he'd not be surprised to see Yamato and Taichi in the middle of a heavy duty make out session on the couch but he was. He froze in shock, unsure of what to do. But was the make out session slowly turned into something else he found himself watching quietly from the hallway.

Yamato was on his back arms around Taichi's neck as the brunette kissed him passionately. Taichi was straddling Yamato's waist and had one hand buried in Yamato's golden locks. The other seemed busy with undoing the buttons of his shirt. Soon both their shirts where discarded and their hands flew over each others skin.

Daisuke hadn't noticed before but the white of Yamato's skin was at a stark contrast to Taichi's healthy tan. It reminded him of some young greek god who was dallying with a mortal. They were both quite beautiful as they kissed passionately. 

Taichi then began trailing kisses down Yamato's neck and chest. Running his tongue across the pale skin. Yamato sighed his eyes closed, hands resting on Taichi's lean muscled arms. Taichi's mouth covered one of the blondes nipples causing Yamato to gasp quietly.

Daisuke's eyes were quite wide by this point but he couldn't make himself move or make his presence known. So he continued watching quietly.

Mean while Taichi had run his hands along Yamato's sides under he reached the rim of his pants. He pulled them down quickly along with his boxers. He moved up again to catch Yamato's mouth in a kiss as his hand closed about the blondes hard length. Yamato moaned deep in his throat as his hips bucked up into Taichi's hand. Taichi moved his body so that he was holding Yamato down and continued kissing him slowly.

This went on a while as Yamato's moaning became louder and more pleading with each stroke of Taichi's hand. Then he pushed Taichi back and grabbed his pants pulling them off as well. Taichi laughed at the impatient look in Yamato's eyes but seemed willing to accommodate him.

He pushed Yamato back onto the couch and pulled one of his legs up to hook over the back. The pushed the other off the side and leaned over Yamato, kissing him once again. Grabbing a tube of lubricant he slid one finger into Yamato slowly stretching him out. He seemed to have hit something as Yamato's body shivered and he wrapped his arms around Taichi's shoulders again pulling him close. Another finger followed the first then another all the while Yamato moaned and panted kissing Taichi repeatedly.

Then Taichi pulled back removing his fingers only to push into Yamato quickly. Yamato gasped in pleasure wrapping his legs around Taichi's waist. They moved together quickly, their sweat soaked bodies sliding against each other as their moans and sighs filled the air.

Daisuke still stood transfixed in the hallway as he watched the two on the couch. There was quite a difference to being part of the action to just watching. Then Daisuke was further as Yamato opened his eyes to lock them with his own then simply ignored Daisuke's presence. Daisuke gulped but didn't move as Yamato closed his fevered once again.

*He knows I'm watching and he doesn't care????*

Daisuke though confused then he forgot that as the two bodies shuddered in unison and two cries of released echoed through the room. Taichi collapsed on top of the blonde as Daisuke slowly backed up then fled into the nearest door, which was Yamato's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~

Yup that's the end of chapter two. Don't worry people Ken's coming. He's coming. I'm just setting things up for his arrival that's all!^_^ He's definetly next chapter. Though only in flash back. Anyway that's all folks for today!R&R please and thank you!

And now for an announcement. I am having a writing contest because I want to! It's gotta be a threesome!!!!!! Or at least a love triangle. Anybody can be in there, yaoi, yuri or het I don't care....much. It can be PWP but I'd prefer something with plot. Any rating except for G! Because this story has to have angst!!!! There the only rules as follows

Threesome/love triangle  
Angst

That's all people! All I want! There will be three winners. Third gets a picture of their fave couple as hentai or as innocent as they wish. (I am a good artist so don't worry), Second gets a short story written by me of whoever they want. And first Gets a story as long as they want and three pictures of their faves!!!!!

That's an okay contest right? If your entering please send me a copy of your story at 

Ashna_Wiccan@hotmail.com

Contest Ends July 12th!!!!!!!

  



	3. What a show...

  
Chapter three of my weird little threesome PWP's. Now this chapter will have Ken in it! But no Taichi and no Daisuke. Confused yet? Good! I'll stop stalling and get on with it!^_^

Warning: Minor plot!!!!*gasps* I know in a PWP but I had to have a reason for Ken to be in on all this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~

Yamato sighed and stretched making Taichi grumble. The brunette had laid down on top of the blonde after their 'fun' and now was in a drowsy state of contentment. Yamato was wide awake though. He was still thinking about hot to get the raven haired Ichijouji kid over without Daisuke knowing. He'd knew Ken had a huge crush on Daisuke and would probably welcome a chance to get together with the hyper active boy.

*Plus he would not mind playing along with our little games either.*

He chuckled mentally remembering when he first found out about Ken's crush.

******Flash back!******

Ken had been outside sitting on a bench by the road. They'd been at a part held by Mimi for when she left for America. They'd been playing truth or dare earlier and Takeru trying to annoy Daisuke had dared him to kiss Ken. Daisuke had adamantly refused and switched to truth but Yamato had seen the conflicting emotions that flew across Ken's face. 

So when Ken had ducked out of the party later that evening Yamato had followed. He'd found him on the bench....crying. Yamato instantly sympathised. He'd been a similar mess before asking Taichi out. 

He sat beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort. Ken looked up surprised but instantly responded to the understanding in the older boys eyes. He leaned against Yamato's shoulder and cried himself out. Yamato held him as he cried waiting patiently.

"You know if you just asked him he might say yes." Yamato said quietly once Ken finished crying.

"And why would he want me?" Ken said quietly obviously stuck on the self pity stage.

Now Yamato had no qualms against taking advantage of this state. He could either talk Ken through this or show him. He picked show of course. It sometimes amused him when people thought Taichi was the one with a large sex drive.

He raised his hand to Ken's cheek lifting the boys eyes so their eyes met. Ken's violet where larger then normal with tears and shimmered nicely in the limited light.

"Because who would want you Ken? Your beautiful." He whispered lowering his mouth to Ken's.

Ken didn't resist. In fact he leaned into the kiss opening his mouth slightly as Yamato moved his lips against his. Yamato pulled the younger boy on to his lap, hoping he was reading him right. He was, Ken slid his arms around Yamato's neck pulling himself close.

Yamato pulled him around until he was straddling the blondes legs then grabbing Ken's waist pulled their hips together. Ken gasped at the contact and tightened his grip around Yamato's neck. The older boy slid his hands under Ken's shirt to caress his smooth skin making Ken shudder and moan into his mouth.

He found out quickly and to his utter delight that Ken was highly sensitive to touch and even a slight caress could have him shacking and gasping in pleasure. Beyond curious Yamato began to explore every inch of Ken's body as he cold without stripping the boy.

Soon Ken had buried his face in Yamato's shoulder as his hands roamed. One hand gripped Ken's ass and pushed him forward, Yamato grinding against his hips. Ken moaned hands clutching at the blondes shirt as his body shuddered. 

Yamato held him and chuckled at how quickly Ken could become arouse to the point of release. He vaguely fantasized about leaving the party all together to find out what else he could do to drive the smaller boy insane but discarded the idea. For one thing people would miss them. For another Taichi would want to come and he wasn't sure Ken would be up for that quite yet.

Besides this had given him an idea...........

*****End flash back*******

Then a light went off in Yamato's head. He knew exactly how to get Ken into all this without Daisuke knowing or having time to object once he did know.

Reaching back Yamato picked up the phone.

"Hey Ken. Would come over?............I have a plan to set you up with Daisuke.......Did I ever say to trust me?.....Oh just get over here...............He wont............He wont........I said he wont okay. Now trust me...............Ken stop thinking and get over here." 

~~~~~~~Time lapse/POV change

Taichi opened the door before Ken could even ring the bell. He grinned at Ken and pulled him inside with a motion to be quiet. Ken nodded and stepped inside taking off his shoes then standing up to ask what exactly they had planned. Knowing Yamato any plan of his involved sex.

His theory was confirmed as Taichi stepped up behind him, wrapping one tanned arm around his waist. The other brushed his long hair away from his ear. Taichi's breath tickled his ear as be bent slightly.He'd been involved with both Taichi and Yamato a few times and wasn't shocked at all by Taichi's behaviour.

"Yamato's gone to 'distract' Daisuke enough so he wont notice when you join in." Taichi whispered before bending to nibble at Ken's throat.

Ken tried to keep his mind clear but it was hard to do that with Taichi starting at getting touchy, freely. He wanted to know How this was supposed to get them together. But he forgot to ask when Taichi's hand reached up through Ken's shirt to rub at one of his nipples. He leaned back against Taichi with a moan as a shot of pleasure shot through him.

"Shhhhhhh."Taichi soothed manuvering Ken to the couch.

He pushed the younger boy back onto the couch and having all ready undone Ken's jeans stripped them off quickly. His boxers and shirt quickly followed. He grabbed a hold of Ken's wrists and pulled them over his head. He bent over Ken and took him into his mouth quickly.  
  
Ken bit back a cry as he felt himself encased in the wet warmth of Taichi's mouth. Taichi seemed to love doing this to Ken. He said it was because no matter how little foreplay he got before hand all it took was a few good strokes and the raven aired boy would become completely undone.

True to form all it took was less then fifteen seconds of care from the older boy before Ken came with a strangled cry. He bucked his hips gasping for air and Taichi leaned back with a smile. He stood up and pulled Ken up with him before he could recover.

"Now," he said grabbing Ken's shirt and putting it back on the still shaking boy.

"Lets go see how Daisuke's doing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~

I don't know. That was a good chapter right?????I don know. Anyways hope your all happy now that Ken's here!!!^_^R&R please! 


	4. Adding a few strawberries...

Well people are going to be happy with me. Here is the fourth and final chapter of StrawberryCheesecake. Will there be yet another sequel?.....maybe....maybe.....later...someday...I don't know. Be on the look out for a ChocolateCheesecake or BlueberryCheesecake or RassberryCheesecake....^_~

As is I hope you like what happens here because I know I've had fun writing this!!!!Thank you all for reading and reviewing.I've gotten so many for this series it's rather funny. Porn sells ne? ^_^ Well I'll stop stalling and let you read. Enjoy!^_~

This goes back a bit to the end of the second chapter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~

Daisuke sped into the bedroom horribly embarrassed. He shouldn't have just stood there watching. Yamato had seen him and now he'd probably be pissed off. Or maybe not. He hadn't seemed to care when he'd been..... Daisuke shook his head to clear it. Why was he s embarrassed anyways? Watching couldn't be as bad as participating and he'd done tons of that.

Sighing Daisuke realised he was acting just a bit silly. If they'd cared about Daisuke walking in on them they wouldn't have started in the first place.

*Grow up Daisuke really. I'm surprised they havn't all ready come back here and dragged me off for another...*

His thoughts cut off as a arm wrapped around his waist and he was pulled back against a taller frame. Lips brushed against his neck as a slim hand tugged at the robe Daisuke had put on to take a shower. 

*Well that didn't take long.*

He tried turning around to face who ever it was but the arm held him firmly. Wait...pale skin...Yamato. His hand managed to pull the robe off of Daisuke's shoulders and was now trailing wet kisses along his neck and down along the curve of his shoulder.  
Daisuke shivered at the delightful feeling. 

"Enjoy the show Dai-chan?" Yamato murmured against his skin, as his hand stroked down his arm through the robe down his side.

Daisuke blushed not sure how to responde to that. Yamato chuckled lifting his head up to kiss Daisuke on the cheek. His hand trailed down along his hip to his thigh. The robe reached just past mid thigh and Yamato hiked it up to caress Daisuke's skin. He brushed gentle fingers across his tanned skin then quickly reached forward to wrap his fingers about Daisuke.

"Well you seemed to have enjoyed it."Yamato whispered into Daisuke's ear, nibbling on the lobe.

Daisuke merely groaned, clutching at the older boys arm for support. After the adventures in the shower his skin felt hyper sensitive and the feather light touch made his knees go weak. Yamato held him tight against him, his own arousal pressed into the small of Daisuke's back.

Yamato gently stroked him once then turned Daisuke around in his arms. His lips crushed Daisuke's as he grabbed the small boys ass pulling him forward. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Yamato's neck grinding his hips against his. Yamato moaned deep in his throat and began pushing Daisuke back towards the bed.

The edge of the bed hit the back of his legs and Daisuke flopped down as Yamato pushed him away. That's when he noticed that Yamato was completely naked. How was it he always took forever to notice the obvious. He pushed Daisuke's shoulders back and straddled his hips. Yamato pushed aside the robe and began kissing and caressing Daisuke's chest. His tongue swirled around one nipple and Daisuke breathed in sharply as he lightly scraped his teeth across the pebble hard nub.

"Stay back......."Yamato said drawing back and getting off the bed.

Daisuke wondered what he had planned when warm lips enveloped him quickly. His back arched off the bed and he clutched the sheets as the sensation travelled through him. Yamato swirled his tongue about the swollen tip down the side then back up again. He was a definite expert with his mouth. It wasn't long before he felt that slow rise to completion, his muscles tensing and he yearned toward release.

But he stopped just before the thresh hold when Yamato took hold of him and pulled down preventing his release. Still he teased Daisuke with his mouth sucking hard on his length. Daisuke whimpered as he was denied what he wanted.

".....Yamato......please...." He gasped his head thrown back, hips bucking as he tried desperately to end this torture.

Yamato only laughed the vibrations one more pleasurable torture. He made to sit up and push Yamato away and finish this himself. But Yamato caught on and raised a hand to stop him. He leaned forward and kissed Daisuke on the lips pushing him back down.

"I said stay back...." Yamato admonished as Daisuke whimpered in protest.

Since Daisuke wasn't one to always listen he tried to sit up again. He could take this much longer, all his nerves were afire and he craved release. Yamato chuckled and pushed him down again. Then his one hand still preventing Daisuke his need Yamato climbed onto the bed and SAT on Daisuke.

All Daisuke could do was stare at Yamato's back as the older boy bent once more. A agonized moan escaped Daisuke's lips as he thrashed his head to the side. Yamato sucked harder building the pleasure higher. Daisuke was sure this was going to kill him. No one was meant to endure such pleasure without respite.

It just got worse as a separate pair of hands spread his legs wide and cool damp fingers slid inside him. The stretched him wide and plunged deeply until they found the spot they were looking for. Daisuke sobbed as the wave of pleasure swept through him to no avail.

"Sshhhhh, Daisuke....." Taichi's voice said gently and warm lips covered his own.

Taichi's rough fingers brushed against his cheek and through his hair soothing him. The torture still continued, Yamato now roughly licking and sucking at the tip of his erection. The fingers rubbed repeatedly at his prostate sending wave after wave through him.

The it stopped. The fingers removed themselves from Daisuke leaving him empty He whimpered at the loss as Yamato slid off the bed. Taichi continued kissing him and held his hands. Keeping him from reaching down to pleasure himself. His acing need throbbed for a release but no one was going to obligee him.

A moan sounded from somewhere in the room and he heard Yamato's amused chuckle. Then a little thought reached through Daisuke's pleasure fogged mind. If Yamato had been sitting on him and Taichi was kissing him who'd been.......Daisuke's eyes snapped open and he pulled back from Taichi who smiled at him indulgently.

"Who....?" He gasped.

Taichi pulled Daisuke up and onto his lap careful not to let anything touch him, much to Daisuke's disappointment. Daisuke gasped in shock at what he saw. Yamato was holding a very flushed and bothered Ken in his arms. His hands running down the younger boy sides underneath the half buttoned shirt he was wearing. Their lips were locked together in a passionate kiss.

*Ken had been...since when did he...he was...oh my god.*

"I think we've surprised Dai-chan yet again koi." Taichi said with a chuckle still holding the trembling red head in his arms.

Yamato broke off the kiss and caresses to look over at the two tanned boys. Ken looked over too and smiled shyly at his best friend. Taichi chuckled again while Daisuke's mind still reeled in shock.

"Really? Daisuke don't be too shocked. Ken was in your position about five month ago." Yamato said beginning to trace patterns along Ken's skin as he talked.

Ken shivered and leaned into Yamato's arms the touch obviously having a huge effect on him. Daisuke's eyes grew round as saucers as Yamato ignored them once again to begin teasing Ken mercilessly.

It was quite a sight to see. Ken shivered and trembled as Yamato's hands roamed across his pale skin. The blonde lowered his head and grazed Ken's chest with his lips, closing around a nipple. Ken moaned, his legs shaking.

The most arousing thing about it was that Yamato hadn't neared any of the more sensitive area's on Ken's body until now. Ken was rock hard and completely read to come from what Daisuke could see. Then Yamato closed his fingers slightly around the raven haired teen. Ken gave a harsh cry and collapsed into Yamato's arms completely.

"Watch it Yama....you'll have to start all over again." Taichi warned holding onto Daisuke's arms firmly.

The restraint was driving Daisuke insane. He wanted..ne needed release and watching Ken was making that need worse. He didn't know how Taichi and Yamato were both so composed with him and Ken getting all the pleasure.

Yamato smiled at Taichi with a wink.

"Promise?"He chuckled picking up a trembling Ken and carrying him to the bed.

Ken's eyes were tightly closed his breath shallow. Yamato laid him down and pushed apart his legs. He grabbed a tube of lube and squirted some onto his hands. Then lifting Ken hips a little inserted one long finger into the trembling form before him. Ken   
moaned and gripped the sheets as Yamato quickly inserted another then another finger into him.

Daisuke wondered why the blonde was being so quick. He normally took a lot of care to stretch his lovers carefully. At least he had been with him. Taichi laughed as he hugged Daisuke close and explained.

"Ken's just a bit ultra sensitive if you hadn't noticed. We've had him completely un aroused to completely spent within a minute." Taichi said in his ear nibbling on his neck a bit.

Daisuke shivered and wished not for the first time that they'd DO something about his lack of release. His body ached with need and every inch of his skin was super charged. Taichi's arms around him felt like torture and the press of his arousal against Daisuke's backside was too much.

*Dammit these guys are cruel....*

The he was distracted by a whimper from Ken as Yamato removed his fingers and stood back with a grin. He gave Daisuke a grin and taking the lube put some on his hands again. He took hold of Daisuke once AGAIN preventing his release and spread the lube on his aching erection. Daisuke moaned leaning his head back into Taichi's shoulder.

Yamato then went back to Ken. He helped Ken up into a sitting position and then manuvered the slender boy in Daisuke's direction. Ken didn't seem to notice or care. His eyes were closed and a fine sheen of sweat glistened on his body.

An arm around Ken kept him from completely collapsing as Daisuke realised what the two older boy had planned. But in his state he wasn't about to argue and Ken was extremely attractive. Yamato helped place Ken's entrance just above Daisuke then helped lower him slowly onto the younger boy.

Ken's arms wrapped around his neck as he whimpered at the intrusion. Daisuke wrapped his arms, which Taichi had released, around Ken's waist helping to steady him. It was torture as he felt Ken's tight heat slowly surround him. Then he was inside his friend to the hilt, Ken's face buried into his shoulder as he trembled in his arms.

They simply sat there both getting used to the sensation then at Taichi urging he slid out and back in quickly. At the same time Yamato's hand snacked around and pumped Ken's arousal once in time with Daisuke's thrust. It was enough to send them both over the edge. Two harsh cries filled the air as Daisuke released finally into Ken. Ken's muscles clenched around him tightly and a wet heat hit him in the chest and stomach as Ken found his release as well.

"Oh god....." Ken groaned from Daisuke's shoulder his limbs still trembling.

Taichi and Yamato gently released the two boys and let them lay down on the bed to recover. Daisuke wasn't about to argue as he felt incredibly exhausted. That had to be the most intense experience he'd had the entire time he'd been there. Ken opened his eyes and smiled at Daisuke who was too tired to do anything but lie there.

"Hi Daisuke." He said with a amused smiled.

Daisuke saw the humour and began chuckling even if his laughter was a bit weak.

"Hi Ken." Daisuke chuckled back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~

Well that WAS going to be the last chapter....but...I got a new idea!!!Sooo this isn't quite over YET!!!! Your welcome. Now R&R or I wont write the last chapter! ^_^ 


	5. What a way to go....

Yata!!! The Last for sure the Last chapter of Strawberry cheesecake. Then I write Blueberry cheesecake!! Heheheheheheh....Aaaaanways...enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taichi grabbed Yamato's hand and pulled him out of the room as Daisuke and Ken collapsed onto the bed. As amusing as the situation was he didn't feel like just sitting around as Daisuke and Ken began seeing each other in a different light. Or at least Daisuke began seeing Ken in a different light. Yamato followed willingly a smug smile on his face. He'd been planning to get Ken and Daisuke together for a while. Taichi smiled shutting the door behind them and pulling Yamato towards the living room couch.

"I take it your happy with the results?" Taichi asked sitting on the couch and pulling Yamato down into his lap.

"Very." He answered smugly wrapping his arms around Taichi's neck.

He leaned forward and kissed Taichi while Taichi wrapped his arms around his koi's waist.

"But that's done and over with so lets have some fun of our own..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daisuke almost immediately fell asleep not that Ken minded. He was used to Yamato's and Taichi's little games and was quite able to stay awake through a lot more. Instead he just sat and watched the burgundy haired boy sleep.

*He's so kawaii...*

And sexy and handsome and just about everything Ken wanted..okay Everything Ken wanted in a partner. When he been touching Daisuke, watching him squirm and moan in pleasure to what he, Yamato and Taichi had been doing.

Ken pushed those thoughts to the back of his head. He didn't want to start getting all excited again. Daisuke looked pretty tired and he was sure Yamato and Taichi had left for their own private party in the living room. 

With a sigh he moved just a bit closer to the sleeping boy. They were naked and lying on top of the sheets so he didn't see anything wrong with moving closer.

*Get a life Ken it's not we haven't been even Closer. I'm sure Daisuke wont mind a cuddle.*

So he moved even closer trying not to wake Daisuke up. Didn't work... Daisuke opened his eyes and blinked in confusion at Ken. It took a while but realization finally dawned and he blushed a bright red. 

*Maybe it wasn't a good idea to cuddle.....*

"Uh...hi Ken." Daisuke said sounding very embarissed and uncomfortable.

"You've said that all ready... Um... Daisuke your not freaked out or anything are you because I'm really sorry if you are and I'm... " Ken began but stopped when Daisuke shook his head.

"I'm not freaked out, just it's weird. Waking up naked next to your best friend and all. Though it was definitely weirder waking up next to Yamato and Taichi." Daisuke said screwing up his face as he thought about it.

Ken laughed knowing it must have been weird. He'd had the same feeling his first time with both of the older boys himself. He was about to say something but shivered instead. Daisuke frowned.

"Cold?"

"Kinda... we are kinda... Well you know... " He blushed.

It was so much harder talking about such things compared to just lying there next to Daisuke. 

"Well lets get Under the sheets then." Daisuke grinned his embarrassment forgotten.

He jumped up and pulled the sheets down and jumped in. This gave Ken a fairly good view of his body and he jumped underneath the sheets before Daisuke saw his automatic response. He laid his head down on the pillow and looked at Daisuke who was shifting around trying to get comfortable. Then he paused looked at Ken for a moment then suddenly flopped back down and snuggled down right next to Ken.

"Uh....." 

"It's easier to talk this way and besides... " he said putting his arms around Ken and pulling him close.

"It's more fun too." He said with a grin.

Ken let himself be pulled in closer and tucked his head underneath Daisuke's chin. Daisuke hugged him close and trailed a hand down his spine. Ken shivered as he did his back muscles twitching.

"Don't..." He growled.

"Don't what?" Daisuke asked innocently.

He rested his hand at the base of his spine and rubbed his thumb in the small of his back. Ken knew Daisuke was bent on bugging him now and decided not to fight it. Hell he had been wanting this for a while now. He snacked an arm around Daisuke's waist and reminded himself to breath.

Daisuke meanwhile buried his face in his hair and rubbed his other hand down along Ken's chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. Daisuke began exploring a bit and Ken bit his lip as his hands wandered over his skin.

"Geez you really are ultra sensitive aren't you?" Daisuke said sounding very amused at how Ken was acting.

"It's not funny... "Ken answered feeling just a bit mad.

He was so used to Yamato and Taichi teasing him it was putting him off a bit that Daisuke was being the same way. He pushed back away from Daisuke confusing him.

"What's wrong?" Daisuke asked sounding hurt.

"Daisuke... I just... I didn't come here just for a good time. I-I came to be with You."

Well there he said it. Now either Daisuke would not understand, understand but not feel the same way or... Whatever. He looked at the sheets as Daisuke thought for a bit. He could have kept things strictly physical and still had Daisuke but he wanted more. He really, truly wanted what Taichi and Yamato had. They flirted with other people, even slept with other people but stayed completely loyal to each other in their own way.

"I.... I never thought about you that way before. I don't know what to say but... I guess if you want more then just this... I'm willing to give it to you or at least try." Daisuke said slowly reaching out and taking one of his hands.

Ken looked up surprised and smiled. This was turning out much better then he'd thought. He'd have to thank Yamato for setting them up... later. He let Daisuke pull him back against him and raised his head a bit to kiss Daisuke gently on the lips. Daisuke wrapped an arm around his shoulders and waist and kissed back slowly opening Ken's mouth.

He shivered a bit and Daisuke chuckled but this time Ken didn't mind so much. Daisuke pulled him up against his arousal and Ken gasped as a wave of pleasure washed through him at the contact. He moaned into Daisuke's mouth as Daisuke rolled him onto his back and laid half on top of him.

He wrapped an leg around Daisuke's waist and rubbed against him then thought better of it as another wave almost brought him over the edge. He went to move away a bit but Daisuke didn't let him. He held on to Ken tight with one arm and reached down with the other giving him a couple of quick strokes.

"Oh Gods..." he panted clutching at Daisuke's shoulders as he shuddered violently.

As soon as the heady waves of pleasure subsided Daisuke continued stroking him bringing him back up to full arousal once again a wicked grin on his face. Ken just whimpered and closed his eyes. A warm mouth grazed his shoulder blade and along his shoulder. Daisuke then nibbled at Ken's pale skin down across his chest and stomach. His hands gently stroking his arms, sides and back.

"Daisuke..." He gasped as Daisuke enveloped him in his mouth.

His all ready sensitized flesh burned and he tossed his head to the side at the intense feelings coursing through his body. Quickly his body couldn't take anymore and he shuddered violently burying his hands in Daisuke's short spiky hair.

Daisuke moved back as Ken panted beneath him. He stroked Ken's thighs and kissed the tender flesh on the inside while reaching up to stroke Ken's exhausted member.

"Daisuke?" Ken moaned wondering if he was ever going to stop torturing him like this.

"Shhh.." Daisuke hushed giving him a grin before slowly, ever so slowly running his tongue along the side to the tip.

Ken groaned clutching at the sheets with his hands. Again the pressure built up to an unbearable limit as Daisuke worked very expertly with his mouth. With a half strangled moan his body shuddered once again with release this time even more intense then the last.

Daisuke sat up and laid down beside Ken who was gasping for air, eyes tightly closed. He ran a hand through Ken's sweat soaked indigo hair as the other pulled him close. Ken rested against him trying to get his body under control. He would have except Daisuke was still stroking his back with slow sensual movements. He opened one amethyst eye to glare at Daisuke who was still grinning evilly. He closed it as Daisuke lowered his lips to his and once again moved on top of him.

With one knee Daisuke pushed Ken's legs apart as he explored Ken's mouth with his tongue, running it along his teeth and the roof of his mouth. Ken wrapped an arm around Daisuke's neck as the other buried itself in his hair. Slowly Daisuke pushed one finger into Ken making the indigo haired boy gasp and cling to Daisuke even more. Daisuke took Yamato's example and quickly pushed in another and another as Ken moaned beneath him at each stroke.

Daisuke removed his fingers and leaning back gently brushed back Ken's hair. He kissed Ken's forehead as Ken just tried to regain control over his body. Every single one of his nerves were on fire and the slightest touch was sending little shocks of pleasure through his body. He opened his eyes and looked through fevered eyes at Daisuke.

"Ready?" Daisuke asked brushing his lips against Ken's.

In response Ken just spread his legs wider and closed his eyes. The effort of keeping his eyes open was growing harder each time Daisuke pushed him over the edge so he just didn't. Daisuke kissed him again and began slowly pushing into him. Ken moaned and forced himself to relax and let Daisuke in. Soon he was into the hilt and Ken wrapped his legs around Daisuke's waist bringing them even closer together. This time Daisuke groaned deep in his throat before moving.

Ken gasped as Daisuke thrust into him at just the right angle and he shuddered against him in release. At first he felt horribly guilty because Daisuke wasn't anywhere near finished but he merely reached between them and stroked Ken until he was aroused yet again. He moaned as he realised Daisuke fully intended to do this until He was done.

Daisuke continued his slow stroking of Ken's insides each movement sending him closer to completion. Ken whimpered as another wave of intense pleasure washed through him and Daisuke showed no mercy stroking him until his weary body responded. 

He was coming within minutes of his last and could no longer keep any control over his limbs. His legs slid off Daisuke's waist and lay tense on the sheets. His hands could barely hold onto Daisuke's shoulders as his body was wracked with pleasure. As his muscles once again clamped around Daisuke the burgundy haired boy have a harsh cry and thrust several more times quickly then collapsed on top of Ken.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God." Ken panted unable to control the shaking of his limbs as Daisuke rolled off him.

"That good?" Daisuke asked with a cheeky grin.

Ken just turned his head weakly and glared tiredly at Daisuke. The other boy frowned for a second and sat up a bit pulling Ken into his arms and on his lap. He brushed back Ken's sweat soaked hair as the lanky boy leaned exhausted against his chest.

"Hey Ken...... You are all right... right?" Daisuke asked softly cuddling Ken to him.

.........

.........

"Ken?" 

"Ken?"

Daisuke looked at Ken's face and realised he'd fallen asleep instantly. Smiling he leaned back against Yamato's pillows cradling Ken in his arms.

"Guess I wore you out Kenny baby." He grinned gently stroking Ken's hair.

He fell asleep and woke up only when Ken's voice penetrated through his sleep filled daze. Ken was still snuggled up against his chest one arm now wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Daisuke I see your awake now. It's getting pretty late so either you two go home or move over." Yamato said from the door way.

"I'm too tired to move...." Daisuke complained.

"You're tired?" Ken said looking at him in amusement.

Taichi walked in the room with a yawn and went straight to the bed. He shoved Daisuke and Ken over and climbed in himself. Yamato shrugged and followed but frowned as he realised the bed really couldn't fit four people.

"Well there's only one way to solve this." He said and climbed on to of the bed.

He squeezed himself in next to Daisuke and Ken and was half on top of Taichi. The tanned brunette wrapped an arm around Yamato's waist as Yamato pulled Daisuke and Ken closer to him so they wouldn't fall off the bed. Ken ended up lying half on Yamato and Daisuke.

"Yeah... this works..." Taichi laughed burying his face in Yamato's hair.

"Sooo guys did ya have fun?" Yamato asked grinning.

"Ummmm.." Daisuke blushed.

Ken didn't answer because he'd fallen asleep again. Yamato laughed, ruffled Daisuke hair and shifted a bit.

"Forget it Daisuke. Never thought somebody would tire Ken out so fast though. What did you do?"

"Ummmm... Nine times?" Daisuke said blushing even redder.

Taichi made a choking sound as Yamato blinked at him in surprise.

"Damn...no wonder he's still asleep."

"Think he'll wake up?"

"I don't know." Taichi said reaching around Yamato and giving Ken a poke.

"Ack! I think he's dead!"

"Daisuke how could you do that to him?"

"Dang... Now what are We supposed to do for fun?"

"Guuuuuuuuuys..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~

There it's over!! Now for Blueberry cheesecake!!!! Anyhoo this chapter is dedicated to Miyama because it took me....nine hours to finish this!!!Don't ask me how I managed that but yeah. It did. Anyhoo hope you enjoyed and yeah....poor Ken....lucky Ken ne? R&R please!!! 


End file.
